


Ski Bunny

by punchinginadream



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Grumpy!Ashton, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, angelic!luke, clumsy!ashton, inexperienced skiier!ashton, side malum, snowboarder!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punchinginadream/pseuds/punchinginadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, are you okay?" Oh, fuck him, Ashton thinks as he looks at him. Even through his orange-tinted snow goggles Ashton can tell the guy is cute as fuck. Like, he's got this baby-ish blonde fluffy hair peeking out of his beanie and his lips are a pretty shade of pink and chapped.<br/>Does the world have a personal vendetta against him?<br/>-<br/>In which Ashton is a clumsy, inexperienced skier with a grudge and Luke's the helpful, angelic snowboarder who comes to his rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ski Bunny

In which Ashton is a clumsy, inexperienced skier with a grudge and Luke's the helpful, angelic snowboarder who comes to his rescue.

-

Ashton really, really wants to kill Calum and Michael right now.  
Like, it was one thing to take him to the ski lodge and _promise_  that, no, Ashton, you're not going to be a third wheel.  
It was another thing to break that promise.

And Ashton didn't mind, really, because he knew that his two best friends were in honeymoon-land somewhere far above the clouds while Ashton was 6 feet underground buried in total loneliness and single-ness, so how could he blame them for wanting to spend all their time with each other?

But when the two lovebirds totally ditched him, an intermediate skier at best, right as he got to the top of the mountain? Now, that was a whole other level of dickhead. Because now Ashton's got to ski down this mountain alone, because he can't fucking _find his friends_  who, did he mention, _promised_ _they wouldn't leave him_? What if he got attacked by bears? What if there was a blizzard? What if he fell straight off the edge of the fucking mountain? It'd serve his friends right, finding out on the news in the little lodge as they sip their hot chocolate that Ashton's died in some terrible tragedy and it's all their fault because they can't fucking keeps their heart eyes in their pants.

So Ashton's trying to ski down this fucking mountain with a scowl on his face that keeps getting interrupted by the winter wind whipping his face and making him have to re-adjust his giant-ass scarf and he's pretty sure a 5-year-old just passed him. It's stupid, because he _knows_  what happens if you go too slow and think too much when you ski. If you try and cross your skis just a little too much because you're fucking paranoid and you're cold and you have no one to help you in case you fall. He _knows_  what happens--you fucking topple over yourself like an idiot.  
And that's exactly what he fucking does. Ashton doesn't even try to stop himself, because he's accepted his fate. Yeah, this is it, he's gonna fall over and probably break his _leg_  or something drastic because that's just how life liked to fuck him up. Ashton's aware he probably looks like a fool, he's sprawled out in the snow with his legs bent at some weird angle and it's one of those terrible kinds of falls where your skis are so tangled in one another you can't undo them without twisting your leg fucking _backwards_  and totally just turning into an acrobat. So, he's decided, he's going to lay here until Calum or Michael comes to get him, or a bear drags him into the woods to eat him, or he dies of hypothermia.

Someone, however, decides to interrupt his self-determined fate and of _all_  people it's got to be a snowboarder, because snowboarders and skiers are like Capulets and Montagues and they just do _not_  get along and Ashton flinches as the guy twists his board so he's angled against the mountain and stops right where Ashton has fell and a bunch of snow gets all over his face. It's fake snow, too, so it tastes fucking _awful_  as Ashton spews it out, and why on _Earth_  did this guy have to fucking--

"Hey, are you okay?" _Oh, fuck him_ , Ashton thinks as he looks at him. Even through his orange-tinted snow goggles Ashton can tell the guy is cute as _fuck_. Like, he's got this baby-ish blonde fluffy hair peeking out of his beanie and his lips are a pretty shade of pink and chapped.

Does the world have a personal vendetta against him?

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ashton grumbles sarcastically, but his voice is cracking because his legs are bent at some weird angle and it's starting to hurt. The guy chuckles and Ashton feels a _deep_ , deep hatred for not only Calum and Michael, but this cute snowboard guy too.

"You sure about that?" He cocks his head, a small smile playing on his lips. There are skiers and snowboarders zooming past them and he knows he probably looks like an idiot, just sitting on the ground glaring as best he could through all of his ski gear up at this guy.

"Positi--" Ashton makes a move to shift his position and get up to show Mr. Nice Guy that he didn't need any of his help. He's aware he's being a total prick, but his ass is probably freezing off and he's angry and the guy will just have to fucking deal.

Except, when Ashton tries to move pain shoots up his left leg like an electricity bolt and he lets out a totally manly whimper and flops back down, giving up.

"You might have a twisted ankle," the guy says with concern, eyes scanning the totally unnatural position Ashton's body is in.

"What are you, a doctor?" Ashton asks, and he means for it to come out harshly but holy _fuck_  his ankle is starting to go numb. The guy totally ignores Ashton's comment, hastily pulling his feet out of his snowboard and bending down help Ashton out of his skis. He bites his lip and lets out a grunt as he pushes down on the lever of the ski that lets Ashton's boot out of the ski. Ashton doesn't complain, doesn't reply as the guy helps him. The people on the mountain are flying past them, and Ashton should feel embarrassed but he doesn't really have the energy to right now, and the boy is being so gentle with him, gingerly picking up his foot and moving it and apologizing profusely when he hears Ashton hiss in pain.

"I'm Luke, by the way," The guy--Luke--looks up from his position by Ashton's feet and offering him a small smile as he works at Ashton's skis. Ashton picks his head up, groaning internally because _how_  is he supposed to be angry with this angel of a boy helping him?

"Ashton," he offers gruffly.

"Okay, Ashton, here comes the hard part," Luke puts his hands on his thighs and stands up, looking down at Ashton.

"Oh, wonderful," Ashton says sarcastically, propping himself up on his elbows and looking up at Luke, who laughs at his dismay.

"You have to stand up."

"Oh _fuck_  no," Ashton shakes his head defiantly.

"Okay," Luke says slowly, a hint of humor in his eyes and _why is this funny to him_? Ashton hates him. (No, he doesn't.) "Then how are you planning on getting up?"

"I was planning on lying here until I die or my friends come to find me, whichever comes first. But that plan was shit on by your appearance." Ashton is angry, he's still angry, of course he is his friends have _ditched_  him for God's sake, but he feels kind of bad because Luke is just trying to help and he's doing a good job at it because at least his legs aren't bent like pipe cleaners anymore.

"I know, sorry about that," Luke says playfully and Ashton wonders why the fuck Luke isn't thrown off by Ashton's insults. "But I won't let you fall or anything, and I sure as hell won't let you die." Luke holds out a hand and Ashton doesn't move a muscle. "I'd ask if you trust me, but I think I know the answer." Luke says, not retracting his hand. Ashton's bad mood is diminishing as quickly as he's losing all feeling in his hands, which are buried in the snow.

"I trust you," Ashton says, and it's true. He doesn't know why, but he trusts Luke.

"Then take my hand," Luke says, glancing down at his outstretched hand. Ashton scoffs, because it's corny, but he does it anyway.

"There's a medical cabin just down the hill, do you think you can make it?" Luke asks, and Ashton rolls his eyes.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Well, if you can't walk, I can carry you." Luke says seriously.

"Are you serious?" Ashton asks incredulously. Luke's not just nice, he's the dangerous kind of nice. Ashton's concluded he'd be the type of guy to help someone dressed in all black with a ski mask fix his 'broken down' car. And then get murdered, probably. And if he didn't die, he'd probably forgive his attempted-murderer. Luke just shrugs, and Ashton shakes his head in disbelief. "I can walk." Ashton says. "I can walk." And, no, he's not trying to convince himself. Totally not.  
When he tries to put weight on his ankle, though, he feels that shooting pain again. His knee gives out and he would've fallen, if not for Luke shooting out his arm and holding him up.

"Fuck," Ashton curses, trying to stand back up and not put weight on his ankle. It wasn't working.

"Sure you don't want me to carry you?" Luke asks, wrapping an arm around Ashton's waist and putting Ashton's arm around his shoulders so he can act as Ashton's crutch.

"You know, Luke," Ashton says as he tests out walking with the support of Luke. He hobbles like an old man who just got fucked in the ass, sort of, but it works. "You're going to die one day because you're _too_  nice."

Luke chuckles, keeping his eyes on his feet to keep himself synchronized with Ashton's movements. "You act like my helping you makes me Mother Teresa. You just looked kinda pathetic there, all sprawled out on the ground." It's the first not-nice thing Luke's said the entire time, but he quirks an eyebrow playfully.

"I could've helped myself!" Ashton grumbles, scowling beneath his scarf.

"Yeah, sure," Luke teases, and Ashton catches himself smiling until he forgets that his ankle is kind of destroyed and he tries to put pressure on it and his smile distorts into a grimace.

"Shit, would you stop trying to walk on it?" Luke asks in a frustrated but concerned voice.

"Sorry," Ashton mumbles, instantly feeling bad.

"Just don't want you to hurt it more," Luke explains quickly, noticing Ashton's guilt. They arrive at a cabin, thankfully only, like, 5 minutes away. Luke heaves open a heavy wooden door and greets a middle aged woman with rosy cheeks and ginger hair.

"What'd you do this time, Luke?" she teases and Luke laughs good-naturedly.

"Not me this time!" Luke puts his hands up in defense and steps aside to expose Ashton who may or may not have been trying to hide subtly behind Luke's tall frame.

"Oh?" The lady stands up to get a better look at Ashton, who probably looks like a mess, if he's honest with himself.

"'m fine," Ashton insists stubbornly.

"Sure," Luke says passively, turning back to the lady. "He fell on the slope, twisted his angle somethin' fierce." And really, what teenager says 'somethin' fierce'? Luke, apparently.

The lady snaps on some rubber gloves and pats the examining table.

"Mind if I check you out?" Ashton has no choice but drag his feet, heavy with the weight of his ski boots, over to the table. Luke guides him and Ashton kind of wants to shove him off. The other part of him wants to hold him tighter. Ashton acts like he doesn't care when she unstraps his boot and has to move his hurt ankle, but he winces in pain and Luke notices, puts a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"Tell me if this hurts?" The nurse presses her thumb down on the spot below Ashton's ankle bone and Ashton squeaks out a "no!" and winces at the same time. Both the nurse and Luke give him a pointed look.

"Okay...maybe a little?" he supplies.

It goes on like this for a few minutes before she pulls back and sighs.

"Looks like Luke was right, you have a twisted ankle, dear," she tells him. Ashton can already hear Calum and Michael laughing when he tells them that he's hurt himself on the first day they're here. Ashton's busy trying to figure out what the _fuck_  he's supposed to do now while the lady wraps his ankle up in bandages.

"If you let it rest for a few days it should be alright. Just elevate it and put ice on it once you get back down to the lodge, take pain killers when needed and don't put too much pressure on it. If it doesn't start feeling better in a week then go see a doctor." Ashton nods, watching Luke in the corner of his eye, who's on his phone with his back turned. And curse him, he's got a great back. It's broad and even through a thick coat, Ashton can tell it's muscular.

"Ashton?" It's the first time Luke's said his name since Ashton told him it, and it sounds like music coming from his mouth. "I have a snowmobile outside, I can bring you down to the lodge." He offers a small smile and Ashton's really, really wearing thin now. Luke looks so warm and friendly and Ashton doesn't mind the dull ache in his foot for a moment, until the nurse helps him hop down and he's cringing. She offers him a small smile, pain relievers and a lollipop as he puts his boots back on. Luke leads him outside, where a snowmobile was waiting.

"How'd you get this?" Ashton asks, walking slowly and limping towards the vehicle.

"Called patrol." Luke shrugs, hopping onto it and revving up the engine.

"Do you know how to drive this?" Ashton asks skeptically, pausing next to the snowmobile. Luke laughs.

"Of course I do. Now hop on, trust me it'll take all of 30 seconds."

"Uh, how do I...?" Ashton trails off, still eyeing the vehicle as if it was a rabid animal.

"Just get on and wrap your arms around my waist," Ashton quirks up and eyebrow and Luke rolls his eyes playfully. "Would you just get on, Ash?"

Ashton's heart _t_ _otally_  did not skip at the nickname. Nope.He got on and did as Luke asked, wrapping his arms around Luke's middle and resting his cheek on Luke's shoulder. Pressed up against him like this, Ashton can confirm that, yeah, his back is muscular. Like, Greek God muscular, Ashton thinks. He hardly notices the looks he's getting from the other riders as they zoom down the slope, because Luke's laughing and the wind's whipping his hair up and Ashton just loves it, really. Loves the cold wind hitting his face, loves having his arms wrapped around this cute boy, loves hearing said cute boy's laugh. He's almost disappointed when they finally make it down the slope. He doesn't want to let go of Luke's waist, but he does anyways because that'd be really weird, obviously. So he lets go with a tiny pout that was hidden by his scarf and Luke hops off the vehicle and helps Ashton off as well, snaking his arm around Ashton's waist and putting Ashton's arm on his shoulder like he did before. He leads him inside the rental area and to the nearest bench, bending down and starting to undo Ashton's ski boots.

"I can do it myself, y'know," Ashton grumbles, crossing his arms. Luke looks up with a smile.

"Want me to stop?"

"No." Luke grins and Ashton can't help but smile too, and that only make Luke smile wider. Ashton can tell now that Luke's eyes are an icy blue, and they're the most beautiful things in the entire world.

After Luke helps Ashton put on his shoes, he stands up and Ashton does the same.

"Do you think your friends will be back soon?" Luke asks, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Hopefully." Ashton replies with a shrug. "I just texted them, so."

"Alright, well, I guess I'll just..."

And Ashton blurts out, "Wait!" because he can't have this cute angel of a snowboarder leaving. But the problem is, he doesn't really have an excuse for him not to go so he just stands there with his mouth hanging open as Luke looks at him expectantly.

"I mean, you did kinda save me from a certain hypothermia related death, so, do you wanna like, get hot chocolate or something?" Ashton asks stupidly, scratching the back of his neck. He half expects Luke to say no, but, really, if he has the heart to help Ashton in the middle of the slope why would he turn down hot beverages at a ski resort?

"I'd love that," Luke replies almost immediately, that big smile crossing his face once again. Ashton almost pumps his fist into the air before he realizes how inappropriate that would be, so he just smiles and hobbles to the cafeteria, supported by Luke who once again offers to carry him.

-

And maybe he didn't go off on Calum and Michael when they finally turned up, running through the crowded area still decked out in their skiing gear, boots clonking against the ground and accidentally knocking over a drink.

"Ashton!" they both yell at the same time, skidding to a halt right in front of him.

"We're so sorry, we--" They're rushing out apologies like it's all they know how to say, talking over one another and blaming each other until they realize Ashton's not alone. And that Ashton's not fuming mad anymore, that he's got a steaming cup of hot chocolate, his foot all wrapped up in bandages resting on some guy's lap and looks genuinely content.

And maybe it was because of Luke. And maybe he got his number. And maybe he spent the rest of his trip playing Cards Against Humanity with Luke, who opted to stay with him. And maybe Luke's the only one who can convince him to try to ski again. And maybe Ashton starts to fall for Luke, just a little bit.  
Or, maybe not. Ashton won't admit to anything. Shut up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ultraviolashton.tumblr.com :~)


End file.
